Solo
by ofmakebelieve
Summary: A song fiction for all the songs on Here We Go Again by Demi Lovato, starts with the song Solo, hence the title. Mostly Sonny/Chad.


**Solo**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. Rotten luck :/ .

**Summary: **A song fiction for all the songs on Here We Go Again by Demi Lovato, starts with the song Solo, hence the title. Mostly Sonny/Chad.

_Solo_

_**Preformed by Demi Lovato **_

_You speak to me_

_And in your words I hear a melody_

_But in the twilight it's so hard to see_

_What's wrong for me_

_I can't resist_

_Until you give the truth a little twist_

_As if you're gonna get away with this_

_You're not sorry_

_I can't believe I fell for this_

_I fell through the hole down at the bottom of your soul_

_Didn't think you could go_

_So low_

_Look at what you've done_

_You're losing me_

_Here's what you've won_

_Got me planning to go_

_Solo_

_Solo_

_You sing to me_

_Too bad you couldn't even stay on key_

_If your life is such a mystery_

_Why don't you just stick to acting?_

_Here you go again_

_You couldn't find my number until when_

_You thought you could get to my best friend_

_Without a script your game is lacking_

_I can't believe I fell for this_

_I fell through the hole_

_Down at the bottom of your soul_

_Didn't think you could go _

_So low_

_Look at what you've done_

_You're losing me_

_Here's what you've won_

_Got me planning to go_

_Solo_

_Solo_

_I'd rather go out to a party alone_

_Than have to walk around with you on my arm_

_Now that I'm proud to admit we're done_

_Good luck trying to find me…_

'_Cause I didn't think you could go _

_So low_

_Look at what you've done_

_You're losing me_

_Here's what you've won_

_Got me planning to go_

_Solo_

_Cause you got me planning to go_

_Solo_

_Solo_

_Solo_

_Solo_

"Sonny, listen it's just I didn't mean to- it wasn't _my_ fault- look I'm sorry, alright." Chad spoke softly, his voice slightly… _beautiful_.

I looked at the twilight around me.

What's wrong for me?

Easy: Chad.

I would just forgive him, easy, but he has to go _lie_, and ruin it all.

"You're not sorry." I laughed bitterly.

"Sonny, shh, the time for talking is over. Forgive and forget. I love you." He said softly.

I almost laughed out loud.

So _this_ is what everything has been to him all along?

_Acting_.

He was reciting his _script_ perfectly.

Well Hollywood isn't Mackenzie Falls, and I'm not Portlyn.

I can't believe I fell for the act he was putting on _just_ for me.

I just fell for him about the bottom at the hole.

How could I mistake his soul.

He's so vain.

He's gone so low this time, and there's no going back.

"Look, Chad, at what you _have_ done. Like I'm some prize you have to _win_ through _acting_. Well you're losing me, enjoy you're prize; this is what you've won. Bye, Chad." I said walking away.

I'm so much better alone.

Solo.

He called me over to his set a week later.

Reluctantly, I went.

I wanted to see what shit he would try to pull now.

Oh, he was in his dressing room with his guitar.

This ought to be fun.

"_Mystery_" He sang quietly.

"_That's all my life seems to be."_

"_We played along, until that one awful song."_

"_Then everything went so wrong."_

"_A mystery, that's what my life seems to be."_

"_You are all I see."_

"_Don't leave me."  
_He started to strum some chords on his guitar. God, he was out of key.

"_You're a mystery to me, my life's a mystery can't you see?"_

"_Come, come, come back, back to me, please?"_

"_Everything's so hard."_

"_I try to play the right chords but my fingers hit the wrong bar."_

"_Without you."_

"_Don't go away."_

"_This mystery is misery without you."_

"_We need to solve it, yeah."_

"_You're a mystery to me, my life is such a mystery can't you see"_

"_Please, please come straight back to me."_

"_You are a mystery, my Sonny"_

"_Mystery, come, come, back to me."_

"_Mystery."_

He finished the song and looked up at me smiling.

"If your life is such a mystery, stick to acting." I said walking away.

Yet another week passed when my phone rang.

The caller ID read Chad.

Here we go again.

I flipped open my cell phone.

"What could you possibly want now, Chad?" I asked, annoyed.

"To talk to you." He said, quietly.

"Well you couldn't find the time to talk until after you tried to cheat on me with Tawni? My best friend! How could you?" I screamed at him.

"Uh-uh- I-" He stuttered to find the right words, _any_ words.

"I really don't care, Chad. Where's your script for this one? Haven't made this episode yet, huh? Too bad." I hung up on him and walked away angrily.

I can't believe I ever fell for _that_.

I always imagined falling in love was magical but it's just rejection.

I didn't think anyone could be so harsh.

And I spent all my time with him and now he's just losing me.

Here's what he's got from this.

Me going alone, just a solo.

**Chad- Sonny, wanna go 2 the party w/ me 2nite?**

Chad texted me.

There was no way in hell I was goingto Tawni's party with him on my arm.

I'd rather go alone.

"Hey, Sonny, I thought you were dating Chad?" Selena asked me at the party. "Why isn't he with you?"

"No. We're done." I said, proudly.

Good luck trying to find me here Chad….

I never thought he could go that low.

He came here with dumb Portlyn.

He's got me planning to go so low.

Actually, I knew he could go this low all along, he just opened my eyes to what I had forgotten.

Thanks, Chad.

You lost me, is that worth an episode of your show?

Is it worth winning?

Now I'm solo.

Is that what you wanted?

**(AN) So this was on the spot and random. Once again, I ask of you not to laugh at my horrible writing. And the song 'Mystery' that Chad sings, I made up on the spot, so, sorry it sucks!**

**Next I'm doing- well I don't know, what song do you think I should do next?**

**Review so I can stay smiling!**

**And please, more than loved it or hated it or good.**

**Constructive criticism is welcomed!**

**-Em**


End file.
